


lovesick

by destinyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and baekhyun doesn't get paid enough at all, kind of. jongdae is kinda clueless that they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyeol/pseuds/destinyeol
Summary: "You sound lovesick," Baekhyun states. It's not an accusation, it's not anything rude. He just… has that knowing tone of voice only a best friend can have. "Anything you want to tell me?"Jongdae doubts for a second. Personally, he's not really in love. This thing is more of a… fling. Something to pass the time. Maybe just something to break the tension between two people. So, no, he doesn't really sound lovesick. Maybe he sounds like someone with a semi-active sex-life is supposed to sound like."Not really," Jongdae says. Baekhyun clearly doesn't believe him, if the way his eyebrows raise and his lips purse say anything. "I've been seeing a guy, but that's about it. I don't think anything's happening between us."Or, Jongdae is a little too dumb to realize he's very much in love with Chanyeol.





	lovesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onelastchence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/gifts).



> i watched the power mv while writing this and thought,,, goddamn. cute concept no one actually took advantage of it. and before that happened, ray sent me dms abt mama powers chanchen and i was like well, ok, someone's gotta write it now,, so this is for ray and also bc i just love ray ok! hoping she's having a great day at work <3
> 
> and again, i'll correct any mistakes as soon as possible!! <3

"You sound lovesick," Baekhyun states. It's not an accusation, it's not anything rude. He just… has _that_ knowing tone of voice only a best friend can have. "Anything you want to tell me?"

Jongdae doubts for a second. Personally, he's not really in love. This thing is more of a… _fling_. Something to pass the time. Maybe just something to break the tension between two people. So, no, he doesn't really sound lovesick. Maybe he sounds like someone with a semi-active sex-life is supposed to sound like.

"Not really," Jongdae says. Baekhyun clearly doesn't believe him, if the way his eyebrows raise and his lips purse say anything. "I've been seeing a guy, but that's about it. I don't think anything's happening between us."

Baekhyun hums. "Is it someone I know?"

Park Chanyeol _was_ someone he knew. Jongdae, deep inside his heart, knows he and Baekhyun would get along perfectly. They know of each other - they probably have worked together before, it's hard to not know the other few people with powers on Earth. But making them be friends and hang out constantly meant Jongdae _was_ actually lovesick, and he's not sure what that means just yet.

"Yeah, kind of," he decides to not lie about it. Baekhyun _is_ his best friend, and Jongdae is nothing but honest to people he loves. "Come on. What are you gonna do? Go threat him about how if he hurts me, he's gonna have a bad time?"

Baekhyun cracks a smile, finally believing him. "Nah, come on! I'm better than that. I was just curious, that's all. Although if you _do_ fall in love and he breaks your heart, I will end him."

Jongdae pictures cute, same-height-as-him Baekhyun next to six feet tall Park Chanyeol. The sight is a little too funny, so he chuckles and it obviously offends Baekhyun, who hits him exclaiming he _could_ beat up someone and, "Don't you remember our last missions, Jongdae?!"

Jongdae laughs, and he removes all the guns from his coat as they keep chatting. He has a date soon, coincidentally, with Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol wasn’t on any missions as of today, thankfully, so he’s kind of been waiting for Jongdae. There is a tugging at his chest at the prospect of seeing him, the way it’s harder to keep a smile off his face. Jongdae’s always a happy person, but this time it’s a little happier than usual.

“What type of date is it?” Baekhyun asks, because he’s _Baekhyun_ and maybe his light powers meant he can have access to feeling people’s lights, too. Not that Chanyeol is his light, or something sappy like that, just — he gets it.

“Uh, I don’t know yet,” he grins at Baekhyun, putting on his jacket and dusting off anything from his clothes. “He said it’d be a surprise. Do I look okay? What part of me screams _I’ve been on a long, long mission and haven’t seen anyone other than my best friend for two weeks because I’ve been busy making sure the Red Force isn’t trying to manipulate people_?”

“If he’s someone I know I bet his appearance screams something like that too,” Baekhyun pats his shoulder. “Come on, now. You look fine, Jongdae. You want me to sit here and wax poetry about how gorgeous you are?”

Jongdae blinks, purposefully trying to be pretty. “I’m all ears.”

“ _Oh Jongdae_ ,” he begins in a theatrical voice, only to be shoved by Jongdae. “Hey! You wanted it!”

“Should’ve known to not have asked you ironically,” Jongdae shakes his head fondly. “But seriously. Do I look okay?”

“Yes, you look great. Go get your date.”

Jongdae gives him a thumbs up and runs off because God, he doesn’t want to be late at all.

It’s such a giddy ride on the car. It’s slightly late already — the moon is up, and the address Chanyeol texted him was forty-five minutes away from their base, so he keeps sending him texts that vary in many, many ways of saying he’s sorry for being late and he hopes Chanyeol is at least comfortable.

Chanyeol, as always, replies that it’s all okay and sends a million hearts with countless of sappy stickers. It makes Jongdae feel giggly, all buzzy.

He arrives at a park.  He spots Chanyeol fairly quickly — he’s probably been waiting for Jongdae in the little bench in the areas that are more visible, and his heart immediately zaps him. His smile is on before he knows it, and Chanyeol coincidentally looks up, and the feeling is absolutely shocking.

He’s sure sparks are about to come out of his hands when he starts walking faster towards him, Chanyeol getting up to meet him halfway.

He’s glad Chanyeol is the first one to act up, strong arms wrapping around him, warmth immediately spreading through him. Chanyeol’s power _is_ fire, and it’s so obvious whenever he hugs Jongdae and he feels the warmest he’s ever felt in his life.

“I missed you,” Chanyeol says, casually, and Jongdae’s eyes widen against his chest. Like… yes. Jongdae has missed him, too. “You’ve been away too long!”

He's making his point by pushing his face up from his chest and cupping it on his hands instead. He's not sure if Chanyeol's hands are warm or if he's blushing.

“Come on,” Jongdae smiles, all bright and suddenly not even tired from his mission. “It’s barely been two weeks!”

“Two weeks is too long,” Chanyeol pouts.

It fills Jongdae with the urge to kiss him, so he leans up and he does. It’s probably not okay for him to greet him like this — they haven’t actually labeled their relationship other than few dates and couple of kisses, but Chanyeol _did_ hug him first.

Chanyeol is all too enthusiastic to kiss back, delighted, and the kiss a little too short for Jongdae because he _did_ miss him. Chanyeol makes it up by holding his hands close to his chest. “I’ve prepared food for us. Okay, so not exactly _I_ , I asked Kyungsoo for help cooking, so technically _we_ prepared it, but I’m the one on the date, so. I’ve prepared food for us. I’m nervous, okay.”

Jongdae laughs. “What’s got you so nervous?”

“You,” Chanyeol laughs nervously and then shakes their hands together, “but not in a bad way! I just want to make sure you have a nice time. You must be tired! I want you to have a good time.”

Is it possible to electrify yourself? If you control the thunder, can you know how it feels like to be hit by a thunder? Because he’s sure this is it: the feeling running through his veins, making his stomach do jumps, and making his eyes feel like they’re literally sparkling.

It must be because he hasn’t seen Chanyeol in a while, that’s all.

Chanyeol leads him to his improvised picnic, and the food looks _extremely_ delicious. Once he sits down with him, it’s like the world has finally stopped spinning. It feels good.

He gets asked about his day, and about his mission, and everything he did. Jongdae talks a lot, but somehow doesn’t feel annoying. Chanyeol listens intently, doing his inputs, being the world’s most reactive person. Jongdae feels light with him.

Oh, damn, he’s really been away for too long.

“But I’m glad you’re back,” Chanyeol grins, big and bright. His hair is always just the right type of messy — always fluffy and causing you to want to run your hands through it. “We should go on more missions together, you know? We’re a good team.”

He teamed up with Chanyeol, once. It was how he properly got asked out, because apparently, a worn-out Jongdae with his clothes half-burned was the way to Chanyeol’s heart. He remembers it perfectly — the out of nowhere ‘how do you feel about going for dinner after this?’ and both of them ending at the nearest McDonald’s, extremely tired, but still having fun.

“You’re right,” Jongdae finally replies, “I’m glad to be back too. Let’s hope for not random missions while we’re here.”

“Yeah. I’d like to have several dates _without_ a long wait.”

“Aw,” Jongdae smiles, sympathetic. “I’m sorry you had to wait so much.”

“It’s okay,” he looks very soft under the moonlight, a bit too beautiful for post-mission and tired Jongdae to handle. “You’re worth the wait.”

Jongdae’s eyes widen, and Chanyeol laughs at his reaction, so he has no choice but to giggle over it too. “Chanyeol!”

“What? Too lame?”

Jongdae shakes his head. “Just come over here and let me kiss you, okay?”

Chanyeol perks up immensely, happy to oblige.

♥

Jongdae isn’t lovesick, because to be lovesick he’d have to be in a relationship, and he’s not sure he’s in a relationship.

He _should_ be sure, though, if lying naked next to someone and holding them close to your chest while you played with their hair meant anything more than it should. For Jongdae, it does. He doesn’t want to make any assumptions — maybe Chanyeol is just here for a good time, rather than a relationship.

They started as _work_ partners. _And_ they have super-powers. Jongdae hasn’t experimented enough with too many people to know the protocol for relationships when you’re kind of an alien, but he supposes he should be talking about it a lot, and making many points, and setting things straight—

Chanyeol stirs, turning around until he’s facing Jongdae. The bare distance between them makes Jongdae’s heart flutter again, even though they _did_ just have sex. There is just a different type of intimacy going on here, okay? It hits _differently_.

“I can hear you thinking,” Chanyeol says quietly. “Anything wrong?”

Jongdae doesn’t really like lying to—

Jongdae doesn’t like lying.

“This can sound very dumb,” oh, God. Chanyeol’s stroking his cheek. He tries to not melt too much into it, “but we _are_ dating, aren’t we? Like… boyfriends?”

Chanyeol freezes, and this is it. This is why Jongdae isn’t lovesick.

“I mean, I sure hope so,” Chanyeol replies, voice tiny and laced with drowsiness. “I don’t exactly sleep around with people, or take them out to dates like this, or, you know… do all the things I do with you. I sure hope we’re boyfriends.”

Okay, now he feels dumb.

Jongdae can’t help the small laugh coming out of him, which Chanyeol seems to interpret as a sign of _please kiss me_ , because he’s holding his cheek and pressing his lips against Jongdae’s again. He’s sleepy, so it’s nothing but a chaste kiss, like a sort of promise.

“Thank you,” Jongdae says. “I needed to hear that.”

“Should’ve asked that sooner,” Chanyeol looks incredibly sleepy. “Come on, open your arms. Your punishment for that silly question is me sleeping in your arms.”

“Huh, I should be dumb more often.” It’s like the small confirmation opens something inside Jongdae, like giving him a pass to be the most affectionate person in the world. He kisses Chanyeol’s forehead. “If my punishment is my pretty boyfriend in my arms, how hard can it be?”

“Oh my God,” Chanyeol laughs breathlessly, hiding against his chest already. Jongdae traps him with his legs, still giggling.

“Pretty boyfriend,” he sing-songs, suddenly wide-awake again. “My pretty boyfriend, just sleeping with me.”

“I’m gonna burn you,” Chanyeol mutters, “Let’s go to sleep.”

Chanyeol does go to sleep. Jongdae stares a bit more, playing with his hair, and falls asleep soon after.

 

 

 

“Oh my God,” Baekhyun says when he comes home. “You’re absolutely lovesick.”

Jongdae can’t even wipe the smile off from his face after the kiss Chanyeol gave him before he left. “My boyfriend’s great.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen a bit. “Oh, you’re in boyfriend terms already?”

“Apparently we’ve been like that for a while,” Jongdae admits, taking off his shoes and still smiling. “But I think I’m finally starting to feel it!”

“That’s great, Jongdae,” Baekhyun smiles, kindly. “I’m glad it only took you eighteen years to realize it.”

“Hey.” Jongdae pouts. “Don’t be mean! It’s a big moment of realization!”

His best friend snorts, “Fine, fine. I’m genuinely happy for you! You should at least tell me his name for now.”

Jongdae pauses. There’s no harm in it, right? Co-workers, if you could call that, can date each other. They’re not exactly in an office job. As far as he knew, Junmyeon and Minseok were also dating, so, who’s stopping him?

“Park Chanyeol,” the mere mention of his name brings yet another bright smile. “You know, blue-ish hair? Fire powers? Real tall?”

“ _Park Chanyeol_?” Baekhyun repeats, incredulous. “Are you _kidding_ me? I’ve been trying to befriend that guy for **_ages_** , but I **_never_ **got any missions with him! And you got him as your boyfriend?”

Jongdae grins even wider. “Fate works in mysterious ways for love.”

“Oh, that’s gross. Oh, you’re so lovesick, I’m kind of glad I’m not friends with Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pauses. “... _yet_. But I will be. Gotta make another best friend and see you guys be gross together.”

Jongdae isn’t really listening anymore, too busy thinking about pretty brown eyes, cute lips, and fluffy hair.

He does hear Baekhyun sigh, and he laughs a little.

Maybe he’s just a bit whipped.

♥

Jongdae feels the heat of flames behind his back and after that he hears the loud _thunk_ of metal hitting the ground. He quickly turns around to see Chanyeol standing near him, hand flaming, and gun in the other one. He’s incredibly attractive and cute right now, so maybe them teaming up wasn’t a good idea.

“Got you covered, babe!” Chanyeol calls, winking, and it’s so stupid Jongdae forgets about him being attractive immediately: he’s just a cute, adorable goofball. “Always watching your behind, babe.”

“My back or my ass?”

“Your back. Not much ass, babe.”

“Says _you_.”

“Hey!”

Jongdae giggles, “Focus and stop calling me petnames. We’re at _work_.”

“Yeah, guys,” Baekhyun says. “We’re at work.”

Chanyeol flashes him an embarrassed grin. “Sorry, Baekhyun.”

Jongdae pats his best friend, “Don’t mind him. He’s just putting up an act.”

Baekhyun laughs in disbelief. “If you say so.” He does laugh for real then. “Let’s get the mission over with so you lovebirds can go on your date sooner, alright?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Chanyeol spins his gun in his finger, probably trying to look cool, but the gun kind of falls on the floor. Jongdae pretends to not see, trying to be a good boyfriend, but Baekhyun immediately takes the opportunity to perfectly replicate the scene, clowning him. “Actually, let’s get the mission over so I can get away from Baekhyun.”

“Rude,” Baekhyun shoves him a bit. “Just plain rude.”

Jongdae claps to shut them up. “Can we _please_ just focus.”

On hindsight, maybe teaming up with your best friend and your boyfriend could, in fact, be a bad idea.

It’s a lot to take on — not in a bad way, just in the ‘we need to keep quiet but Baekhyun keeps being funny and Chanyeol thinks he’s the funniest human, so our cover gets getting blown’ way. Mission finally ends once they finish taking down the entire base, and the three of them sigh in relief.

“I’ll go to the main room to see if I can find anything useful,” Baekhyun commands. No one really chose him as the team leader, he just went, _I’m the oldest!_ and they stuck with it. “You guys keep the coast clear, just in case.”

They both nod as they watch Baekhyun disappear into the other room. Chanyeol immediately stands up in front of Jongdae, leaning down a bit. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Jongdae grabs him by the little straps on his outfit. The white hoodie underneath it feels soft. “I just want to let you know, as soon as we get to your place, this hoodie goes to me.”

Chanyeol smiles brightly. “Really? Do you like it that much?”

“It’s cute,” Jongdae looks up at him, matching the happy energy, “you looked cute fighting.”

“I looked _hot_.”

“Kinda, but more cute than hot.”

“I’m taking that as a win.”

His boyfriend leans down a bit more. Jongdae kind of wants to say they probably shouldn’t kiss at work, but he’s already leaning up and meeting him halfway. His hands end on Chanyeol’s neck, keeping him there, kissing him slowly.

“I’ll pretend I haven’t seen that,” Baekhyun says loudly, causing them to jump. “You guys suck at making sure the coast is clear, did you know?”

“Sorry,” Jongdae says, though he’s not sorry.

“You’re not sorry.”

“You got me there.”

Baekhyun’s laugh comes in a light-hearted way. “Let’s just go back, okay? We’re done here. Good job, friends.”

Chanyeol puts both of his hands up for a high-five, and then purposefully keeps putting his hands up so none of them reach them.

This is why Jongdae’s not lovesick. Dickhead.

 

 

At the rooftop of their headquarters — turns out they’re too tired to go home — they end up stargazing. They’re both somehow fitting on the chair, Jongdae using Chanyeol’s arm as a pillow as they stare up at the sky.

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol starts. “If there’s a thunderstorm, do you think you could control the thunder?”

“Yeah, I can.”

“So like… basically… could you spell _Chanyeol I love you_ with thunder in the middle of the rain or would you actually hurt someone?”

Jongdae laughs, even if his heart starts speeding up a bit. He _has_ been thinking about the L-word, has been thinking about how _lovesick_ he actually is for Chanyeol, but nothing that had been discussed between them. He had no idea when to bring it up, or how to do it, but here was Chanyeol again, doing it first.

“I think it’d hurt someone,” Jongdae says. “Can _you_ spell ‘I love you Jongdae’ with your powers without setting on fire this rooftop?”

“Is that a challenge? Because I’m going to—”

Jongdae hits him softly. “No! Not a challenge!”

He decides to not let Chanyeol do it first, though. He already won at saying they’re boyfriends first. He  gets up from his arm slowly, moving up until he’s sitting. “But…”

Chanyeol’s eyes look terribly, adorably confused. “But?”

Putting his hands on his chest, he sits on his lap, straddling him. “But I can say it right now.”

Almost like teasing him, he brings his hands to his cheeks, holding him gently. Chanyeol’s cheeks are burning, and for one second he wonders if he could actually get a burn if he made Chanyeol too flustered.

Chanyeol is focused on him and him only.

“I love you, Chanyeol.”

The disbelief is written all over his face, like he can’t quite believe that this is happening. He grabs Jongdae’s hands with his own, putting them down to his chest, and _God_ — his heart is _hammering,_ Jongdae feels it beating stronger after every second that passes.

“You feel that?” Chanyeol sports a very nervous smile. “You better mean it.”

Instead of waxing poetry about Chanyeol like he knows he can, he gives him a smile that hopes to convey every little thing he feels about him, and leans down to kiss him, hands on his chest still. It’s funny how it speeds up again, until Chanyeol lets go to hold his face like it’s extremely precious.

“I mean it,” Jongdae kisses him once, twice, thrice. “I really mean it.”

Chanyeol always chases after his lips, and who is Jongdae to say no to him? He kisses him the way Chanyeol enjoys, the kisses that leave him breathless and with his eyes closed even after he parts, the ones that after he regains his breath he starts smiling. His lips reach his cheeks, his neck, and it’s the squirming and giggling that really gets to Jongdae.

“Love you so much, Chanyeol,” he confesses one more time. “Do you love me, too?”

Chanyeol nods furiously. “So much.”

He stays there kissing his boyfriend under the stars for what feels like hours.

♥

(Baekhyun grabs the same chair they used for stargazing a month ago.

Chanyeol looks panicked.

Jongdae coughs, “Maybe you want to grab another chair.”

Baekhyun stares at the chair, then at them, and once he joins the two dots he drops it like it’s burning. “Oh my God. You guys are ruining my tanning day at the rooftop. Oh my _God_. I hate lovesick people so much. My God.”

Jongdae and Chanyeol can’t do anything else but laugh, until Baekhyun’s joining in their laughter, too.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! lets be friends ♡
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/joshriku/)   
> 


End file.
